Broken Glass
by Kairi0020
Summary: Aaliyah is the first witch born 137, but when he parents die she must go live with her godparents in Forks, Washington. First 3 Chapters


Name: Aaliyah kiraiichi  
Alias:  
Age: 17(Born October 31)  
Hair: Short blonde pasted your shoulder  
Eyes: Blue/Purple  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 110.5 Lbs.  
Blood: Unknown for reasons  
Summary: you currently forced to move to Forks, Washington by you godparents. They lived there and since something killed your father, you were alone. You slipped into depression, and no barely talk, unless to insult people, or give your opinion. Your godparents have a girl the same age as you named Kenadie, which i love, because it means 'ugly head' in Irish. She is prep, and acts like you never belonged there.  
John and Mary (your godparents) tried to make you feel at home, like paint your room dark purple, with pictures of you parent...etc...  
it's your parents and your little secret, but you're a witch. You are very rare since you were the first witch born in 137 years. Normally a witch just pasted along her power, to a mortal every time they died, but it takes a lot for a witch to die. You can control your powers very well, but sometimes can get out of control.

* * *

Part: 1  
"AALIYAH!!GET UP!!" Mary yelled from downstairs. You groaned and got out of bed. You slowly walked to your own bathroom, and brushed you teeth and did your morning thing, and changed clothes with magic. You tried on 20 different outfits before picking one you liked. You walked downstairs to see Kenny (Kenadie) waiting for you, cause she had to take you to school with her, so you took you sweet old good time.  
You walked out the door, well, Kenny dragged you to the car, and she drove you both to school, but stopped a block away.  
"Get out." she said, not taking her eyes off the road.  
"fine." you jumped out, and out of nowhere. Some silver sports car of some kind, turn around the counter and speeded your way as you walked across the street. Kenny left speeding down the road, and the car came right at you. It started to slow down, but wouldn't stop in time.  
'Avant que j'ai un hasard pour mourir, arrter cette voiture avant que j'embrasse bon au revoir'(before I have a chance to die, stop this car before I kiss good-bye)  
you held your palm out and the car stopped and inch before you, with your hand on the hood. The driver and passenger both got out and stared at you. The one in the passenger seat was a girl, with red/orange short hair. The driver was a guy, with brown hair.  
"Watch when you're Gooding buddy. I don't feel like going to the morgue today." you took you hand off the hood, and walked over to the side was the street.  
As you walked on school property all people stared at you like you had the plague or something like that. You smirked to you and walked into the school, trying to find the office. As you walked in, there was a lady talking on the phone, one look you way and she was scared shtless.  
"y-you must be-e the new student?"  
"Yes, I'm Aaliyah Kiraiichi."  
she looked away and hurriedly looked throw files to find a paper, and handed it to you.  
"thanks." you walked out and looked at your schedule and map. The bell rang and people ran throw the halls, but everyone stepped aside and you walked past them all.  
You were late for your first class, not that you couldn't find it, it's just you really don't like math class. As you walked in, everyone looked up at you, and the teacher glared.  
"You must be aliya. Aalia-"  
"Aaliyah."  
"That's right, please have a set next to Mr. Cullen in the back."  
you looked to see the last desk in the back of the room. You walked over and sat down him to the dude that almost ran you over, how nice.  
You glazed at him to see he looked all nervous all of a sudden.  
'I wonder what he's thinking.' you thought and then something started to break into you mind. Someone was trying to read it. You tried to look to see who might be doing it, then just blocked the person and then the Cullen guy's head made a sharp turn and looked at you dead on.  
'So, it was him.'  
you looked over at him and smirked, only to see him get more nervous, if that was possible. As soon as the bell rang, he ran out of the room, and you walked onto your 2nd class.  
All day, you had that guy in every class, and found out his name was Edward. He was nervous every time he saw you, or maybe he was like that the whole time.  
It was lunch time and you sat down at the only table that no one was sitting at. You just stared at your lunch as you looked up to see that Edward guy was sitting with 4 other people. He was looking at you.  
You looked at him and then looked back down that your uneaten lunch. You sighed and then took your trey up and walked out of the whole place, with Edward's eyes burning into the back of your head.

Part 2:  
You were on your way home, when you stopped at Kenny's car. As you were about to get into the car, some guy stopped you.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"  
"Getting into my 'so-called' sister's car."  
"Hey, ken! Is this 'freak' related to you?"  
ken looked your way, with disgust on her face.  
"Hell no, get that freak away from my car!"  
the dude pulled you by the arm and throw you onto the ground, laughing. The parking lot cleared, but a few cars remained, but you just stayed on the ground. A shadow fell upon you as someone stood over you.  
"Aaliyah? Are you alright?" you turned to see Edward standing there, with his hand out to you. You didn't look at him; you just got up, and started to walk away. Edward walked beside you a little.  
"I'm saw what happened back there. No one should treat you like that."  
you just kept on walking away, not paying attachment to what he was saying. As you walked to the corner of the street, it hit you. You had no clue how to get back home. You never really wrote the house phone number down, so you couldn't call anyone.  
"OH SHT!!" you pulled the hair and fell onto your knee, head up to the sky. "WHY, DMNIT, WHY?!"  
"Why what?"  
"Why was i born into this dmn world of cruelness and sadness? I hate this damn town, i miss my hometown, and I miss every damn thing."  
"You lived with that ken go or something."  
"God parent's daughter."  
"oh."  
as you crossed the street, Edward pulled you behind and turned you around to face. As you looked up into his eyes, there was a shade a black under a light shade brown/gold.  
"i-i know where that ken girl lives, i can take you there if you want me to."  
you shook your head no.  
"I want to see if the worry or not. Maybe I'll go somewhere and get a bit to eat or something like that, and beside i need to find a store that i heard was around here."  
"Well, maybe i can help. I know this area pretty well, i mean."  
"Sure, well not."  
later  
you found the store you heard about. It was a magic store, so the stupid mortals who think they can do magic, but never will. Sometime real magic items do end up in magic stores, but they use them all wrong. You and Edward walked in and there was and old lady and just as you thought, you felt no magic coming from her. Witches can feel other witches. You walked and looked around the shop, and you sensed a magical item. A few indeed.  
You found a crystal ball, with stronger energy rising from it, so you decided to buy it.  
You turned to walk over to the books, when a heartbeat was heard. It was of no one, in the room though, it was...not normal. You walk towards it, and Edward looked at you like you were nuts. Closer and closer, til you were right in front of a book. You know what book it was just by the spine.  
Note de mort  
you only seen it once, but that was all that was need to know the evil feeling of the book itself. How did it end out here, you had no clue. You grabbed the book and a few bottles of stuff before buying it all.  
"I see someone is into magic." the lady said  
"more than you will ever know."  
as you and Edward both walked out of the store, Edward tried looking into the bag.  
"So what, are you a witch or something?"  
"Maybe."  
"AALIYAH!!" you turned to see Mary running down the street to you and Edward.  
"Mary?"  
"Why didn't you go with Kenadie? Her cam home and said you never showed up. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, i showed up, but she left already."  
"Oh well, we should go." she grabbed you free hand. You looked back at Edward, who looked kind of sad to see you go.  
"bye Edward!" you yelled and waving at him, only to see him smile a little and waved back.

Part 3:  
"No...No. HELP ME!!" you were running in darkness, looking for the light, but there was none. As you ran and ran something was coming into sight. You ran til you were in front of a mirror. You ran throw it to see everything was on fire and blood was on the ground. About 15 feet in front of you, was a figure in a dark rode, holding a knives and the headless bodies of your parents.  
The thing turned to you, with eyes of red.  
"I'm coming for you soon...Aaliyah. And that vampire friend of yours will not be able to help you."  
"Vampire friend?"  
"AALIYAH!" you turned to see Edward running up to you. He grabbed your shoulder and started to shake you. "YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!"  
"Wake up?"  
your eyes flashed open and you saw for a spilt second someone over you, but then gone. You sat up faster than a speeding bullet and screamed, but covered your mouth screaming into your hands. You looked around to see nothing was out of place, but the note de mort.  
It was sitting next to your dresser, but now was sitting on the stand next to a chair you had next to a glass door that lead outside. You got up and walked over to the book, it was open, which explains the nightmare.  
Note de mort is French for death note. Oh no, not like the show, it has spells of evil, none good what so ever. It kills and messes what peoples minds, either make them insane or kill themself for all the confusion.  
You pick the book up and looked at it. No normal person can open this book and made it out of here without making some noise so-  
"they have to be still in here." you said and set the back book from were you found it. You wave you hands in the air.  
"Me montrer le dernier cinq minutes, pour aider me rsout ceci. (Show me the last five minutes, to help me rsout this)"  
everything stopped and slowly started to replay itself. you stood there as you saw a copy of you pick the book up looked at it and walked backwards to the bed, and sat up and shot back down, then the was someone. they was shaking you, then got up and ran backwards to the seat next to the door, with the door now in their hands, quickly looking there it. You let open a scream, saying help me. The person walked backwards to the dresser and set the book down. They walked backward and over to the door/window to the outside and there face was caught in the moonlight. It was Edward Cullen!  
The next morning you walked to school, which was a 3 mile walk. As you walked your black right heel broke and everyone laughed and pointed your way. You smiled and took off both of you shoe and walk over to a side of the school's walls. you slammed your other shoe, broking the heel off, and put your shoe back on, walking into the school with a proud look on your face.  
1st period came around and Edward walked in a sat next to you. in the middle of class you 'accidentally' knocked you pencil onto the floor and Edward bend down to pick it up, you leaned over and he look up, holding your pencil.  
"Are you a vampire?"


End file.
